The development and propagation of focal seizures in the newborn Macaca mulatta as reflected in the alteration of regional blood flow, is being studied with the use of (C14) antipyrine. The development and regression of brain swelling following X-irradiation of cerebral cortex in the rCBF methodology has been completed.